Purification
When exploring, one may encounter a corrupt pet. This pet may be purified to produce a first generation pet. A corrupt pet's appearance and stats are completely random, and largely disguised by the "corrupt" appearance; however, with the aid of a purification scope, it is possible to see how a corrupt pet will appear once it has been purified. When choosing to purify a pet, the player is taken to a unique scene. Doing anything except interacting with that scene, most notably loading or reloading another Novilar web page, will immediately flee the scene, losing the opportunity to purify the pet. Attempting to purchase or brew extra supplies is not possible without fleeing the scene. As such, purification is a rather immediate concern, and cannot be delayed for later consideration. The chance of purifying the pet is represented as a percentage in a pink circle at the bottom of the scene. It always begins at 0. Help thumb|300px|A helped pet undergoing purification. Occasionally, the player will encounter a corrupt pet that is stuck. Most often, one or more limbs are trapped in or under something, such as a rock or fishing net. The player can choose to help it, or carry on exploring. If they aid the pet, there's a chance it will open the purification scene. After the first turn has ended, the chance to purify will increase by 20, meaning that it will be cheaper to purify in total. This also provides a method, if not guaranteed, of acquiring a purified pet without any potions. Turns During purification, the player has five turns. This does not indicate turn-based play in which the player and the pet alternate in taking turns; the pet has no turns. A "turn" might be better described as an "action". In each turn, the player may do one thing; use a potion, use the purification scope, or end. The purification chance is updated at the end of every turn. ;Potions Three tiers of purity potion exist, which increase the total chance of purifying the pet by a variable degree. The exact values are currently unknown, but it is known that higher tiers have a higher average. Using a potion will end the turn, meaning that the use of lower-tier potions does not guarantee purification, as they are unlikely to add up to 100. ;Purification Scope The purification scope allows players to see what a corrupt pet will look like once it has been purified, at the cost of one pure crystal per use. This allows players to avoid wasting potions on pets they have no interest in. Using the scope will end the turn. ;End Turn It is possible to deliberately end one's turn without performing any actions. This can be used until the "Purify" button appears if a player has decided they don't want the pet; or if they've already used as many potions as they wish. Pressing "End Turn" five times on a helped pet is a free, if inconsistent, means of acquiring a purified pet. Level All pets have a level, as does the player. The discrepency between the player's and corrupt pet's levels influences the overall chance of purification, though this influence is not displayed in the purification scene. If a player's level is greater than that of the corrupt pet's, said player gets an advantage to purification; if the player's level is lesser than that of the pet's, said player gets a disadvantage to purification. Specifics of this influence are not yet known .